Murder in Small Town X: Louisiana (Season 11)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In Episode 2, a tie vote occurred between Charlie and Xochitl. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Grady opted to send both out to play the killer's game. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 2: Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Dark Devotion *'Lifeguard': Quincy *'Suspect Cleared': Robert Lachance *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Xochitl (6-3) - Town Hall **'Lifeguard's Pick': Cookie - Hour Time Clock Shop *'Investigator Murdered': Cookie *'Notes': Jacques and Yvette Michel are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Rachel Bellerose discovered the crime scene, while Hector Prince found Yvette's body at Lake La Vie when he was about to go night fishing. The investigators discover drugs at the Michel house, and learn that Jacques was a drug addict who would beat Yvette when he got high; the investigators also learned that nobody was surprised that Jacques was murdered. When the investigators speak with Myna Roux, she admits to hating Edgar Roche. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (one of which is the killer). **2) Xochitl found a diamond necklace at town hall. Episode 2: Betrayal *'Lifeguard': Grady *'Suspect Cleared': Vernon Smith *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Charlie and Xochitl'1' - Charlie to the old fire station **'Lifeguard's Pick': Charlie and Xochitl - Xochitl to the Bonne Chance Hair Salon *'Investigator Murdered': Xochitl *'Notes': The investigators speak with Dr. Alan Arthur, the medical examiner, and learn that Yvette died of strangulation, not head trauma as they initially believed. They also find out that the Michels were in posession of drugs which they should not have been able to afford. The investigators speak with Edgar Roche about Myna Roux, and he claims that she confronted him one day out of the blue because she likes attention. Gwen Wyatt admits to not liking either of the Michels, while Louis Yount reveals that he hired Yvette because he felt like he had to. At Yvette Michel's funeral, Ingrid asks to speak with the investigators; when they meet her for lunch, she tells them that they should speak with Zelda Danticat about holding a séance to contact Jacques and Yvette in order to ask them who murdered them. *'Killer Clues': **Charlie found a newspaper article at the old fire house. It was an article about a fire that had taken place at Bonne Chance Electronics in 2005, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Keep Me Close *'Lifeguard': Judy *'Suspect Cleared': Edith Durant *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Preston (4-3) - Bonne Chance Docks **'Lifeguard's Pick': Charlie - All Souls Cemetery *'Investigator Murdered': Preston *'Notes': The investigators investigate the killer's clue that Charlie returned with in the previous episode, a newspaper article about a 2005 fire at Bonne Chance Electronics. Hector Prince was one of the firefighters who helped put out the fire, which occurred in the middle of the night. He also informs the investigators that Angel Roche and Louis Yount were the owners of Bonne Chance Electronics; the investigators also learn that Edgar Roche was the one who discovered the building and called for help. Edgar explains that he was on duty when he came upon the burning building, and he called Angel and Louis after calling the fire department. Angel and Louis have conflicting stories about the nature of the business - Angel claims that the store was doing well, while Louis claims that it was a disaster, and also mentions that once the business burned down, he was free to open his own accounting firm. Rachel Bellerose, the arson investigator, investigated the wreckage, and determined that the fire was a result of faulty wiring. When speaking with Edith Durant, the investigators learn that Jacques Michel would do anything for drugs. Also, the investigators speak with Zelda Danticat about performing a séance to contact Jacques and Yvette, which she is willing to do. *'Killer Clues': **Charlie found the grave of Adam Forester at All Souls Cemetery. Episode 4: *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 5: *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 6: *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Finale Episode 7: *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 8: *'The Final Confrontation': ** ** ** *'The Killer': *'Investigator Murdered:' *'The Runner-Up': *'The Winner': *'Notes': Category:Murder in Small Town X: Louisiana